It's a BoyGirl Thing Troypay style
by tizzyfronfan
Summary: This is based from the real movie... Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans were next-door neighbors. They've been enemies since knows when. Something strange happen and they wake up one day to find themselves in a very strange place.
1. Prologue

It's a BoyGirl Thing

**It's a BoyGirl Thing**

Prologue

Troy and Sharpay had been next-door neighbors even before they were born. Their parents were good friends but the two of them were never been good friends.

The two year olds were playing in the Evans' living room. Sharpay was playing with her dolls. Troy and Ryan were playing with their basketball stuffed toy. Troy threw the ball to Ryan but he didn't catch it. It accidentally hit Sharpay in the head. Sharpay cried.

The five year olds were playing in the Bolton's backyard. Sharpay was building a tower of blocks. Troy and Ryan were riding their bikes. Troy ran over her tower. She took a block and threw it to Troy. It hit him in the head and fell of his bike.

The eleven year olds were playing in the Evans' backyard. Troy and Ryan were playing basketball. Sharpay was playing skip rope. Troy threw his ball to Sharpay. It hit Sharpay in the head, got dizzy and fainted.

--

a/n: I just watched 'It's a BoyGirl Thing'. I really like the movie. It gave me the inspiration to write another Troypay.

Hope you liked it..

Please review.

Thanks…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 1 – Romeo and Juliet

"_Give me my Romeo; and when he shall die,  
Take him and cut him out in little stars,"_

Sharpay was reading her book in her room.

"_And he will make the face of Heaven so fine  
That all the world will be in love the with night"_

_Ahhhhh_. Sharpay was now covering her ear. She can't concentrate. Troy was signing so loud next-door.

"_And he will make the face of Heaven so fine  
That all the world will be in love the-"_

_Uh. Shut it up._ Sharpay thought. The noise in Troy's room was getting louder and louder. Their rooms were just next to each other.

"Shake that ass. C'mon shake that ass." Troy sang in his room.

_**"- with night **_

_**And pay no worship to the garish sun." **_Sharpay read louder in her mind.

"Excuse me." She shouted form her room.

"Shake that ass. Be cool." He sang.

"Excuse me." She said knocking in her window so he would notice her.

Troy was shirtless in his room. He heard the knocking in her window.

"Excuse me. Argghh" She said again

"What" He said.

Then she opened her window so that Troy would hear her.

"Troy, would you turn that down?" She shouted.

"Sorry I can't hear you."

"Turn the noise down." Sharpay shouted motioning to turn the volume down.

"I'm sorry did you say something." He said playing his innocent look.

"I'm trying to study but it's impossible with trh rochet going on."

"That's not rocket it Mystic Cow."

"Whatever. But will you please turn it off."

"What's the word?"

"Uhh. The gratitude of a music lover?" she said sarcastically

"Hmm. Alright. I'll turn it off.-"

"Thank you." She said under her breath.

"-I you flash me." He continued.

"What!" She exclaimed covering her chest.

"You show me the girls, I'll lower the bells."

"You are pig slime."

"Haha. Anyway. I've seen them before."

"What?" Troy nodded with a grin.

"You are not - ah.." Sharpay closed her window but her top was stuck. When she turned around she was shirtless. "AAHHH" she shrieked. She turned around and saw Troy was still in the window. She immediately covered her chest and turned her back. Troy was already laughing. "AHHH"

"Haha. Have now. hahaha" Troy was laughing hysterically.

--

a/n: this scene was so funny in the movie….

Hope you enjoyed..

Please review..

Thanks….


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Mornings

Chapter 2 – Bad day.

At the Evans..

"Good morning Boi." Shrpay just woke up and played with her dog.

At the Boltons…

"Oh, Troy are you up yet?" Lucile shouted from downstairs.

"Oh. Yeah."

At the Evans..

Sharpay was having breakfast with her mom. "Mother, where's Ryan?"

"He went to Kelsi's, honey."

"He left me again. He knows how I hate taking the bus."

"Good morning, daddy."

"I have some mail for you princess and Ryan too." His dad said and kissed her in the forehead.

"Oh. It's from Julliard." She opened the letter and read it.

"I have an interview next week."

"I have planed for early action for you, honey. My precious little girl has got to Julliard."

"But I got to have an interview first mother."

"But you won't let us down. Never has."

"Yes. Never has." Her father agreed.

"Isn't this exciting, Richard?"

"It's very exciting Auchante."

"Aren't you excited 'Pay?"

"I'am"

"She is." His dad agreed.

"I'm so excited. I just could yell it on the roof top." Her mom seems more excited than her. She went to her mother. "Thank you, mother" and kissed her on the cheek.

At the Boltons.

Troy's mom was making their him his breakfast.

"Is it ok down there honey?" Troy's dad asked.

"No problem honey. Just a searing up of a couple of fingerprints."

"Carry on my good woman." Jack looked over his newspaper and looked at his son.

'The game is coming up soon, huh, son"

"Yup"

"The all the big college scouts will be at the game."

"Yeah, I know."

"Specialty of the house, bacon and eggs." Lucile said placing the food in Troy's plate.

"You're that one that will fulfill my dreams. You'll be a great basketball star someday."

Troy fell silent. He wants to play basketball. But his dad is expecting too much.

At the Evans.

Sharpay was outside their house waiting for the school bus.

_Oh. To me, the great living American should have individual accomplishments but also have a lasting influence in America and the world. And that is why after careful considerations, my char –_

Sharpay was memorizing her speech about the Greatest American while waiting for the bus. She didn't catch the bus. It just speed pass her. So she just walked her way to school.

At the Boltons.

"Hey man." Chad shouted. He was driving his second hand convertible. "Wazzup boy?"

"Hey Chad." Troy said throwing his ball to him. He catched it.

"Nice catch Chad."

"How's it haning"

"To the floor my friend. Now why don't we shape this baby to a warm drive, huh?" Chad said referring to his new second hand convertible. Troy hopped in his car. Then Chad started driving.

"Well, look at here. Isn't that the Iceprincess I see before me?" Chad said. They saw Sharpay walking to school.

"I believe it is. Guess, Ryan left earlier than her and then missed the bus."

"She's standing dangerously at a vast pool of water." Chad said with a grin.

"For a smart girl who ain't so smart.hahaha" Chad speed through the pool of water "Ooooohhhhhhhh" and the water just splashed into Sharpay. "Ahhh"

They were laughing really hard while Sharpay was really heating up with anger. But still as the Iceprincees she should never lose poise so she went to school wet. When she arrived she let her self dry. Her hair was all frizzy. Everyone was looking at her but just ignored them.

On her way to her locker, she saw Ryan with Kelsi. When Ryan saw her, he covered his mouth to stop him self from laughing.

"Nice Ry. You have to leave early without telling me. Then I just missed the bus so I have to walk my way here. Then Troy got the chance to ruin my day again. Thank you Ry." She was so angry right now. But then she calmed herself down.

"I'm really sorry 'Pay."

"Whatever Ry." She said then left to go to her locker.

--

a/n: that's all for now.. I'm kinda sleepy already…

hope you enjoyed..

please review…

thanks…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Beginning

Troy and Chad arrived at school. Taylor saw then and approached Troy and Chad.

"Chad, Chad. Chad" Taylor sang. "Hi honey! Wazzup" Chad said. Taylor tried to kiss him. "Whoa. Wait. There are a lot of people around."

Sharpay entered the school hallway. Everybody's attention was on her. They were all laughing at her. Her hair was all frizzy and her make-up was all ruined. She arrived to her locker. She saw Troy and Gabriella all over each other just next to her locker.

Gabriella saw her and said. "Hahaha. Nice look."

"Oh. Special Needs Boy and his lovely Chlamydia." Sharpay said. (_a/n Chlamydia is a germ_)

"My name is Gabriella, Ice queen."

"Bythe way, I'm sorry about this morning. The puddle just broof throw out at us." Troy said

"Oh. It's ok. Don't apologize. I understand-"

"How?"

"-that your an ass. And an elite type like me rarely fit comfortably in high school environments, these isn't as good as your life could get, the Basketball star and her decathlon geek girlfriend. Because let's face it. So you end up a job as a coach with your dad and probably end up marrying Gabriella here, and start drinking to numb this achy feeling inside, and fast forward a few years, and you'a drunk fat guy in a bar talking 'bout the good ol'days while you're little wife, is popping up her self-esteem by indulging to random sexual encounters with your friends." Sharpay said.

Then the bell rang. "What friends?" Troy asked. "I'm guessing most of them. Well, have a good day." Then Sharpay left.

They all want to their classes. Sharpay, Troy and Chad are in the same class –History. They sit together in the class.

"Ok class, please turn to page 288, paragraph marked Early History. Which reads: "Combined with the study of man kind, especially human culture, we therefore, examining society through the exploration of classical structure…….." Ms. Lee said while walking around the room.

Each student in their history class has their own computer and they get their notes from there. Sharpay took something from her bag. Troy changed the site in her computer to some porn site. Sharpay was surprised with what she saw. Troy and Chad were just laughing. Ms. Lee saw Sharpay's computer.

"Oh. Ms. Lee it not that…" Sharpay said.

"It's ok but will you please omit that." Ms. Lee told her and returned to her discussion.

"… Well, Mr. Turner will take over the field trip later."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Everybody in history class were on their way to the school bus. Troy was with Gabriella. They we're talking about the homecoming dance.

"If it's not too much trouble Mr. Bolton?" Mr. Turner called out.

"Troy, just a minute." Gabriella said then kissed him. Then he went to the school buss.

They were in the museum. Troy and Chad were playing with the artifacts.

".. now and take a look at this odd looking fellow hmm…" Mr. Turner said referring to some artifact. "…Teks Katlokoka, the Aztec god of sorcery, associated with the notion on destiny. Teks here has some interesting resume. He's the god of night, lord of the smoking mirror, a shape shifter…. Mr. Bolton do you think I might have your attention."

Troy and Chad stopped what they're doing and turned to face Mr. Turner.

"Or has Mr. Danforth has something particularly interesting to say." Mr. Turner said in a sing-song voice. "I'm betting on… unlikely!"

"Okay. Time is short people, I want you to pair up and pick from the rest of yourselves. I want you to research, explore and..."

"Describe." The students chorused.

The students looked for their own pair.

"Mr. Bolton and Mr. Danforth… I don't think so. Mr. Danforth pair up with Mr. Cross. And Mr. Bolton with… hmm… Ms. Evans."

Chad laughed histerically. Troy and Sharpay gasps in surprise.

"Get going with your work." Thier teacher said.

Troy went to Sharpay who was in front of Teks.

"So. Been to any porn sites lately?" Troy said.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you, Bolton. Some retard jerk." Sharpay said.

"Well at least I don't get some pencil type virgin disease."

"Get stacked."

"Oooohhh."

"I hate you."

"Because you really want to have sex with me."

"Hah! If ever I want to surrender my womanhood it would be with my own species."

"There is no one else in your species except for Ryan."

"You're such a moron. You really think that the world revolve around basketball, rap music and hanging out with cheerleaders. You think –"

"You make me sick. You think you're different to anyone else."

"Different from."

"What?!"

"The correct word is 'different from'. You said 'different to'"

"Well, thanks for the information. Now I can say you're no different from any other spoiled little daddy's girl. If you could just shut your mouth and stop correcting me."

"Neanderthal!"

"Bug!"

"Toad!"

"Skunk!"

"You know I need peace. But I hate you so much. If this is my last night, I would never be anything like you."

"Ditto"

"Ditto"

"Ditto"

"Double double ditto, times a thousand gazillion trillion."

Smoke came out from the artifact. They felt something strange. Then they walked out on each other. And went home.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Hope you like this chapter…

Please review…

Thanks..

x3


End file.
